


Dreaming

by Libia



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dijo su nombre suavemente al despedirse “Eva”,<br/>Kyle le dio una tarjeta diciéndole que iba estar en el set de grabación y que podía venir cuando quisiera, sólo debía mencionar su nombre y la dejarían entrar - And thank you so much, you are lovely – ella se sonrojo y él sonrió …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

[ ](http://www.copyrighted.com/copyrights/view/yalg-hdql-ermp-gkcx)

  ***Dreaming**

…Una pareja de actores se pierde en una ciudad desconocida, cuando son “atacados” por unos “maleantes”, La mujer se escapa del lugar en la primera oportunidad, sin importarle,dejar a su compañero tirado en medio de su huida, una chica mira desde lejos al joven, lo reconoce y le dice a los “maleantes” que lo dejen en paz , porque era su “amigo” , ellos lo hacen de inmediato ,ante la sorpresa del actor .

Ella lo ayuda a levantarse, él entre aliviado y consternado la observa, ve algo dentro de su mirada, no sabe porque , su razón le diría todo lo contrario, sin embargo ,siente que puede confiar en ella , la chica le da una sonrisa nerviosa , se rompe el silencio – “¿Por qué me miras tanto?” – El actor un tanto avergonzado se da cuenta que no ha dejado de observarla fijamente –lo siento yo…mi nombre es Kyle - la joven sólo asiente – * _I know ,you are not from here, don’t worry, I will help you_.

Se siente en casa por un momento a pesar del pronunciamiento forzado de las palabras, le parecía las más hermosas palabras que jamás había escuchado, esta vez  él le sonríe de manera amplia y sincera, no sabía quién era, ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre, no importaba, lo único era que ella estaba ahí “ _I will help you_ ” se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, fue suficiente…

Ellos hablaron y caminaron casi toda la noche , en realidad fueron apenas unas horas , era extraño como él con su incipiente castellano y el inglés desordenado de ella ,se podían entender , supo su nombre cuando encontraron el hotel donde había hecho las reservas con su compañera ,

Se lo dijo suavemente al despedirse “Eva”,

Kyle le dio una tarjeta diciéndole que iba estar en el set de grabación y que podía venir cuando quisiera, sólo debía decir su nombre y la dejarían entrar - _And thank you so much, you are lovely_ – ella se sonrojo y él sonrió …

“ _you are lovely_ ” , “ _you are lovely_ ” resonaba en su cabeza , esa mirada y su sonrisa, tenía tantos deseos de aceptar ese segundo encuentro , aún no podía salir de su sorpresa  , simplemente había conocido a uno de sus actores favoritos , aún no era muy conocido en su país , probablemente por eso los maleantes de la cuadra le hicieron caso ,cuando prácticamente les ordeno que lo dejaran en paz , ellos la respetaban , aunque ese respeto se debía a un rumor infundado , según el cual los familiares de Eva tenían algo que ver con unos mafiosos ,esta "noticia" se extendió rápidamente y ninguno de ellos lo negó , en cierta forma,los padres de Eva sabían que ese tipo de fama en esos lugares servía de mejor protección que una comisaria cercana.

***Wake up**

GET UP! KYLE, COME ON ! – se escuchaba del exterior de la habitación de KYLE, todavía en etapa de ensoñación, se levantó harto del ruido, recordando que tenía otro día de trabajo, después de todo el incidente sólo deseaba descansar, pero la responsabilidad y su firma en un contrato le plantaban un día más de trabajo, otro día de rodaje, debía terminar esta película lo más pronto posible, para poder iniciar otros proyectos que ya había firmado…

ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?, KYLE! GET UP! - … genial ,otra vez los gritos, ahora ya los podía reconocer era Jacob  “su despertador personal” desde que comenzó la película, comenzaba a sospechar que el director en persona le había encargado “la importante y sacrificada labor” de despertarlo para llegar temprano a la grabación, Jacob se lo había mencionado de broma en broma, eran amigos se podría decir , bueno  ambos eran  más como “el amigo de un amigo” antes de que se iniciaran las grabaciones , pero como casi siempre pasaba agarraron confianza rápidamente , era casi una regla cuando estabas alrededor de Kyle o Jacob, su carácter y carisma te atraían , así de simple.

Después  de una taza de café y en camino a la grabación Jacob estaba enterado de lo ocurrido con su amigo, hasta se sintió levemente culpable por despertarlo – I`m  sorry. - aunque aún sentía curiosidad sobre Eva y no dejaba de molestarlo, aun no podía entender cómo es que no había conseguido al menos el número de celular de la muchacha, sí fuera él, hubiera conseguido mucho más…

\- Jacob! - le reclamo  Kyle mirándolo en tono  de crítica con la ceja enarcada, sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amigo, se conocían los suficiente para comunicarse mediante gestos, un valor agregado era que Jacob era realmente muy expresivo.

Para Jacob era muy divertido ver a su amigo tratando de ser atemorizador fuera de pantalla, aunque dada la situación quizá, sólo quizá  no le fastidiaría tanto… por el _momento_.

***Just say : Hello**

El cielo se repartía entre nubes  y se despejaba para dar paso al sol aún más intenso, la luz se esparcía por todo el set de grabación , el día era demasiado brillante , a veces dudaba si todo era “real”, bueno era bastante sorprendente lo ocurrido la semana pasada ,aun no digería por completo la invitación de Kyle ,

“Quizás solo fue cortesía… maravillosa y pulcra  cortesía británica”  era lo que se repetía.

Y casi como siempre pasa con Eva , termino llevándose  por un impulso, se fue en un bus que  la dejaba  cerca del Set  de Grabación , camino hasta llegar  a la entrada , el guardia la miro con cierta desconfianza , ella le mostró la tarjeta y le dijo su nombre y que venía de parte de “Kyle ” .

El guardia con el rostro ahora más asequible, hizo una llamada rápida, su expresión cambio  mostrando una gran cortesía mientras abría la puerta enrejada, y le indicaba que en ese momento Kyle  estaba trabajando en el lado de campo abierto del set, tenía que caminar de frente doblar  a la izquierda y se encontraría con el lugar, fue simple aunque el trayecto para doblar fue un poco más largo  de lo que pensaba.

Se sentía ansiosa y mientras se acercaba, no podía evitar sonreír, pensaba por momentos que iba a descontrolarse y  saltar de la alegría, en su mente todo era un fiesta, un carnaval colores estridentes, especialmente  cuando ya lo divisaba, él conversaba con alguien, por un momento cuando ya estaba a sólo unos metros  sintió su mirada, era de profunda y  de reconocimiento, como si de pronto hubiera caído en cuenta de algo importante, fueron solo segundos…

¡EVA!  - grito Kyle  alegremente alzando el brazo, Jacob volteo rápidamente, por fin la veía era menuda , más de lo que hubiera imaginado ,de rasgos simples , lo único sobresaliente eran sus grandes ojos negros ,los pudo vislumbrar , cuando ella se acercaba , parecía por un momento que ella iba ir de frente con Kyle  o quizá  él se adelante ,sabía que eso iba pasar cuando vio a Kyle  en posición de moverse , pero claro él no iba ser ignorado o de violinista ,ni nada parecido .

La situación estaba en sus manos, o mejor dicho en sus brazos, se adelantó rápidamente,

\- _You are Kyle's heroine, I just wanted to meet you_ -   decía forma efusiva mientras extendía sus brazos hacia ella.

Eva estaba en blanco, era bastante fuerte volver ver a Kyle  y ahora conocía a otro de sus actores favoritos que la trataba con tanta familiaridad , como si la conociera de toda la vida , bueno “ _I wanted to meet you_ ”  se traducida en un “Quería conocerte” , eso creía … hasta lo poco que sabía de inglés se escapaba de su mente , sólo atino a corresponder al saludo , aunque sólo fuera acercarse  a Jacob , era más de lo que su cuerpo atinaba a responder ,

Jacob le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonriendo la abrazo, le dio un pequeño giro, si, fue un giro literalmente...

Eva apenas pudo darse cuenta de cuando  termino ,  estaba ligeramente mareada, quizá por eso no se había dado cuenta del  gesto de desaprobación que tenía Kyle  hacia Jacob , mientras este lo miraba sonriendo socarronamente, como cuando cometía alguna travesura y sabia que seria disculpado de todos modos, él era bastante insoportable cuando quería serlo .

Cuando Kyle  la saludo, se sintió tan ligera, mientras pensaba  sarcásticamente  que era una costumbre extraña  para unos “ _englishmen_ ”  ir por ahí girando  a las personas  a modo de saludo,  “… definitivamente muy extraño”

Kyle  acercándose a su oído le dijo suavemente -me encanta hacer esto -  mientras la seguía abrazando,

El momento parecía inalterable, Eva le susurro  – a mi me gustaría… -  mientras se acercaba aún mas él  Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, la calidez de su pecho, su aroma , la textura de su camisa,“Todo”, trataría de grabar todas las percepciones de ese instante que no se volvería a repetir, era suficiente con ese  fugaz y brillante momento, sería capaz de enfrentar a maleantes de nuevo una y otra vez si eso era necesario para  no cambiar la naturaleza de este fascinante “instante”.

**Author's Note:**

> *Dreaming : Soñando
> 
> *I know ,you are not from here, don’t worry, I will help you : Lo sè , no eres de aquí , no te preocupes , te ayudaré.  
> *I will help you : Te ayudarè.  
> *And thank you so much, you are lovely : Y muchas gracias, eres encantadora.  
> *Wake up: Despertar.  
> *Just say :Hello : Sòlo di : Hola.  
> *You are Kyle's heroine, I just wanted to meet you : Eres la heroína de Kyle, quería conocerte.


End file.
